


Full Moons, Surprises, and Plans

by Amalthea_Oberon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Full Moon, No Angst, No Heart Break, One Shot, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea_Oberon/pseuds/Amalthea_Oberon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys on a Full Moon without Remus before they know his secret and well before they become animagi. Requested by @ChipOfftheOldSoul. No angst, no heart break, just happiness.</p><p>Origionaly posted on Tumblr: https://amalthea-oberon.tumblr.com/post/150182197468/writing-prompts-please</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moons, Surprises, and Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChipOfftheOldSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipOfftheOldSoul/gifts).



It was an unusually quiet night in the Gryffindor common room. Granted, it was after midnight, but even so, three young (third years) sat around the fire. James Potter had elected to attempt an origami version of Lily Evans, Sirius Black was curled up on the couch on the verge of sleep, and Peter Pettigrew stared into the fire.

“Hey. Where’s Remus? We haven’t seen him for hours.”

“I don’t know, Peter. He does this once a month, remember?”

“Ya but..Why James?”

“It’s anyone’s best guess. Better leave well enough alone. You know Remus doesn’t like other people getting in his business.”

“I bet he’s off snogging someone.”

“Every month on the full moon? Ya right, Sirius. If he was snogging someone he’d be gone a lot more often.” Sirius simply snorted and rolled over, his back towards Peter. Silence ensued for a little while. Peter pulled out his potions essay - three feet on the effects and uses of a Girding Potion.

An hour passed. James had taken to practicing Charms on the origami Lily, making her dance, sing, and a whole mirade of other things. Sirius had started snoring and was entirely oblivious to the world. It was well after three when Peter and James, tired eyes drooping with sleep, sat up, listening intently. It was a sound they hadn’t heard at Hogwarts over the last two years: a howl somewhere between a human and a wolf. It didn’t sound quite natural.

Peter went pale. “James. James - Remus said he was going on a walk. He was going outside. He hasn’t come back yet. What if he’s out there with...whatever that was?”

James froze. “Sirius. Sirius, wake up.”

“Leave me alone. I’m sleeping.”

“Get up you lazy bum! Remus needs us.”

“What? Why? He’s better than any of us at magic. I’m sure he can take care of himself.”

James responded with a sharp  _ slap _ to the top of Sirius’ head. “Hey!”

“Get up, Sirius!” The two purebloods froze - Peter was never this demanding or serious. “We’re going out there. End of discussion. James, get your cloak. We’re leaving.”

James stood and practically ran to their dorm room while Sirius stood at attention. Within minutes the messy hair and glass appeared and threw the silky fabric over their heads, leaving the common room empty except for an essay, a dancing paper Lily, and an imprint where Sirius had slept. The portal opened and closed, their unseen entrance protested by a very sleepy (and possibly drunk) Fat Lady.

The massive oak doors creaked open, letting in the night air and the light of the full moon now low on the horizon. The three youngsters stepped quietly and nervously on the grass. The dew soaked their slippers and wet their pant legs.

“I knew we should have worn shoes! I was just too lazy to go upstairs.”

“Oh, stop griping, Sirius.”

“Stop acting above it all, James! I know you hate it too!”

“Both of you. Shush! We don’t want to be caught by the creature or a professor, do we?”

James and Sirius simultaneously  _ shh _ -ed Peter and the three stood in silence making faces.

“I’m just say-” James cut Peter off, hand slapped over his mouth. Under the cloak, he pointed to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Though the entrance was a kilometer away, the glint of yellow eyes was unmistakable, as was the low growl and clear warning - stay away.

“James, you know Remus. Had he seen the creature, he would have been stupid enough to try to befriend him. We have to get-”

“You’re right, Sirius. But we can’t very well abandon our friend.”

Taking James’ hand from his mouth, Peter chimed in. “I’m starting to second guess how smart it was to force you two to come out here in the first place.”

“It was your idea, Pete.”

“I know, I know! But I guess my bravery only lasted long enough to get us out the doors. I hate dogs, and especially wolves. We should go inside.”

“What’s wrong, Pete? Isn’t Remus important to you? Or do you want to leave him to those sharp teeth and claws?” James finished with a smile playing on his lips.

“Not funny, James. I don’t want him hurt any more than you, and you know it.”

“Well, come on then. He can’t see us anyway. Let’s take a walk around the grounds and if we can’t find Remus, we can always tell McGonagall.”

“We’ll lose points again!” Sirius moaned. “Regulus is never going to let me live it down.”

“Well, we’ll come to that when we get there, I suppose. Besides. I never said to tell the old cat the whole truth. Just that we hadn’t seen him since yesterday.”

Rolling his eyes, Peter nodded and Sirius sighed. The three stepped forward. Walking around the castle they found nothing. The Black Lake was deserted, as were the greenhouses, the Gamekeeper’s hut and garden patch, the crazy tree planted two years previously, and all the other spots. The wide expanses of lawn were entirely undisturbed and the quidditch pitch was rather lonely without the excited cries of the spectators. All in all, everything was deserted. The moon had set and the first light of morning showed over the peaks of the trees when the boys collapsed in their beds. A scant two hours later a battered and exhausted Remus Lupin stumbled into the room, tripping over James’ invisibility cloak and face planting on the floor, consequently waking the other three up.

“What’s going on? Let me sleep! First Peter woke me up, and now Remus after having been out all night. We were worried sick, you know! Even left the castle to look for you for what felt like ten hours only to come back empty handed and with soaked feet and pajamas. You could have left a note!”

“Remus! Peter jumped out of bed. How are you? You look terrible! Do we need to take you to the hospital wing?”

?No, Pete. I’ve already been taken care of. I just need to sleep.”

“We thought you were eaten by the wolf last night! We went looking for you but never found anything.”

“I know.”

“Wait, how could you? We were under the cloak.”

Remus froze in the middle of climbing under his sheets. “Rem. There’s something you’re not telling us.”

Remus sighed. “I don’t know if I can, or if I even should.”

James’ eyes grew wide. For once he caught on before anyone else. “Last night was a full moon. That means - no. Really?”

Remus’ only response was a tightened grip on his covers, an intense stare directed at his knees.

“You are, aren’t you?”

“He’s a what, James? Come on. Don’t leave the rest of us in the dark.”

“Sirius. Do you remember those eyes last night? What did they belong to.”

“A wolf.”

“Aye, but it was the full moon.”

Sirius, for once, didn’t make a joke, a jab, or any comment but rather sat in silent disbelief.

It was Peter who finally said what they all were thinking. “You’re a werewolf.” It was a whisper befitting a mouse. The three, exhausted friends exchanged glances. James nodded and all three jumped on Remus’ bed, much to his surprise. It was a tangle of arms and legs and heads as they all embraced their secretive friend.

Remus didn’t know what to do. The response was normally fear, perhaps a sign to ward off evil, but always with hate and disgust. But these three were laughing and hugging and piling on top of him, never mind the bruises and cuts from the night before.

Then came the quiet voice of Peter. “Remus. We don’t think of any less of you. In fact you’re all the braver for dealing with this alone.”

“The short one’s right, Rem. Let us help.”

“Sirius, you can’t. There’s no way to help me.”

“Yes. Yes there is.”

“How, James? I’ve been looking for an answer for far too long. I can’t change back.”

“No, you can’t. But we can. It’s decided.”

“What’s decided? You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into! It’s no picnic, and I would never help you out even if you begged!”

“Wha- No, no, no. We don’t want  _ you _ to change us. We’ll get McGonagall to!”

“She might be the Transfiguration professor, but I doubt she’ll be very cooperative especially since the point is to sneak out after hours and run around all night with our friends. I can’t lose more points. I’ll be disowned. Again.”

“She won’t know she’s helping us.”

“James, you lost me, and I’m usually able to keep up with your rants.”

“Ya, me too. What exactly are we going to get her help on?”

“Guys! Don’t I have a say on if you help me or not?”

“Quiet. The invalid should sleep, or at least rest if you can’t be bothered.”

“But-”

“Shush, you. Sirius. Peter. We’ll become Animagi. I’ve always wanted to, and now I have the perfect excuse.”

“But underage wizards aren’t allowed!”

“And since when, Remus, have we followed the rules?”

“I have to admit, James. You’re a genious.”

“Thank you, Mr. Black.” James replied with a sweeping bow.

“I’m excited!”

“That’s the spirit, Peter!”

“But-”

“Remus, I told you to sleep. Besides, you couldn’t stop us if you tried so you might as well help us.”

“James-”

“We’re doing this and that’s that. We’re not going to leave our friend alone to suffer under the harsh light of the full moon without any company.”

“Here here!”

And Remus finally smiled. “Well okay, then. I’m in.”


End file.
